Castle Captor
Castle Captor is the name of a haunted castle with a malevolent personality of its own that appeared in the Smurfs cartoon show episode "Lost Smurf". Mainstream Media It appears at "the crossroads of the world" every 500 years to capture whoever is unlucky enough to venture close toward it, making them its prisoners and slaves to do its dirty work. Its appearance is usually marked with the skies turning various colors constantly and a cloud that appears at "the crossroads" that makes the castle appear from out of nowhere. To signal its disappearance, Castle Captor would make its walls become translucent before it disappears into the multi-colored maelstrom, then it goes away for another 500 years (with whoever is trapped inside the castle) with a few bright flashes and a bang. The castle would usually do its best to prevent whoever is trapped inside it from escaping before it vanishes. During one of its visits, Castle Captor had captured a human prince, his guardian, and an elderly female Smurf named Nanny while she was trying to follow Grandpa Smurf in order to get more yarn for her knitting. During her time inside Castle Captor, she befriended a pink marsupial-type creature named Smoogle. In the castle's most recent visit, while Castle Captor captured two human entertainers, Nanny had sent a message to whoever would be at the Smurf Village through a kite she had flown from one of the castle's windows. Wild Smurf found this kite outside his tree house and presented it to Grandpa Smurf, who knew where it came from and proceeded to rescue her from the castle in his magic balloon. Inside the castle, he found Nanny and helped her rescue the four human captives while also trying to rescue her "special friend" Smoogle. As they both tried to escape in the balloon without Smoogle, Papa Smurf and a group of Smurfs along with Smoogle were already at the top of the castle trying to escape disappearing with the castle. With Nanny and Smoogle's help, they all made it safely into the balloon and escaped before Castle Captor disappeared for another 500 years. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf stories, Empath learns that the castle is haunted by a spirit of an evil sorcerer that has been banished within it years ago, and that it returns every 500 years to seek someone with the power to release its spirit from the castle. Unfortunately, the spirit became so malevolent over the years due to its constant isolation that it no longer seeks release but instead to trap whoever enters into it, whether or not the person does have any magical abilities. Although Empath did not go with the Smurfs who entered into the castle to rescue either Grandpa or Nanny, he did discover the spirit inhabiting the haunted castle and tried to reason with it in the hopes of offering solace, but it was beyond any hope of rehabilitation for Empath to do anything useful besides helping to rescue its victims. The desired voice actor for the character would be Kevin Michael Richardson, who was the voice of the Joker from Warner Bros' The Batman animated series. Expanded Animated Universe Just as in its mainstream media counterpart, Castle Captor appears once for twenty-four hours every five hundred years, and then disappears for another five hundred years. Inside, nothing ages, although inhabitants are subjected to upkeeping the castle with the threat of starvation for insubordination. Below are the known past inhabitants: #'Prince Paestum' -- A young prince, along with his Royal Aid, who were captured for exactly five hundred years alongside Nanny Smurf. Since escaping, he and his Aid have had to find a place in the new world, and occasionally Nanny will hear from him. #'Nanny Smurf' -- The only Smurf prisoner, who was captured for exactly five hundred years alongside Prince Paestum and his Royal Aid. After being saved by Grandpa and several other Smurfs, she has smoothly transitioned to village life and tries to keep in contact with the young prince to see how he is faring. Category:Locations Category:Mystical locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:Castles and palaces Category:Temporary locations Category:Haunted locations